


Pills and ampoules

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 5 hands, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, C137cest, Incest, M/M, Morty - Freeform, Pills, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: || SPOILER 4x06 ||He glanced at the now broken train he had given the scientist, still feeling upset and a little silly. Ever since he had seen him at the shop, during a fleeting visit to the Citadel, he had kept his pocket money for weeks to buy it. He didn't know exactly why, but the idea of giving it to him at that moment had electrified him. It had been frightening to go alone to the Citadel, but it was worth it, or at least he believed.He still hadn't figured out if Rick liked it or not. He had started babbling about absurd things, about money, about consumerism, he seemed so drunk that he was going to accompany Rick to the hospital. And maybe it would have really served him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pills and ampoules

Morty sat on the sofa watching interdimensional TV, although _watching_ was not exactly the right term. He stared blankly at the TV, totally immersed in his thoughts, remembering what had happened hours before. He glanced at the now broken train he had given the scientist, still feeling upset and a little silly. Ever since he had seen him at the shop, during a fleeting visit to the Citadel, he had kept his pocket money for weeks to buy it. He didn't know exactly why, but the idea of giving it to him at that moment had electrified him. It had been frightening to go alone to the Citadel, but it was worth it, or at least he believed.

He still hadn't figured out if Rick liked it or not. He had started babbling about absurd things, about money, about consumerism, he seemed so drunk that he was going to accompany Rick to the hospital. And maybe it would have really served him.

“ _I love you, Morty. Give granpa a kiss_ ”.

He would have dreamed of it for days and days, while now he was there on the sofa regreting like an idiot, because he could not take advantage of the opportunities, no. That old man drunkard had served it on a silver platter, and him? He had been afraid. What the fuck did a kiss on the forehead mean? It was a childish and stupid thing, damn it!

And Rick had repeated it " _It was sweet, I love you_ ".

Morty put his hands in his hair to mess it up, angry. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He had remained on the floor like an idiot watching TV, not quite sure what to do and what to say. In fact, shortly after Rick had got up puffing, headed for the garage, and Morty had settled in his place on the sofa. Hours had passed, it was evening now.

« Morty! Hey, M-Moooorty! C-come to the garage! ».

Morty froze on the spot, hearing Rick calling him that way had given him a strange feeling of déjà vu. That bullshit tone meant only one thing: he wanted to make fun of him. He stood hesitantly, headed for the garage, and as soon as he entered he glanced at the workbench, almost expecting to find Rick turned into a pickle again.

He did not immediately see where he was, because the spacecraft parked right in the center of the garage covered his view. He took a few steps and finally saw the scientist sitting on the swivel chair, bent over the table cluttered with tools and bottles with colored liquids, working on something that Morty couldn’t see.

« Come closer, M-Mo _beuurp_ rty. Admire my n-n-new invention ».

Morty took a few steps, still wary, seeing that Rick was handling what looked like a pill with tweezers. Did he want to turn into what… a toaster? Morty just stared at him. It seemed that what had happened hours before had never happened. Yet he noticed one thing that made him suspicious: when Rick first asked him to kiss him – he felt a chill at the height of his stomach – Rick seemed disgustingly drunk and now he was no less, given how he spoke and the amount of burr that flowed on his chin… nevertheless he handled tweezers and tiny tools to work on that pill with a steady hand.

The scientist swiveled in his chair to look at Morty in the face, holding out that little pill with a strange magnetic gaze.

« T-take it, Morty! It will be f-funny », he brought it to Morty mouth, which he promptly closed, taking a step back.

« F-fuck, Rick! I don't take it », Morty crossed his arms nervously. He knew his grandfather's experiments well, God only knows what that pill would do to him. The possibilities were endless.

« Come on, Morty, d-do it for grandpa », he stretched out his arm again, holding out the pill. For the second time in a few hours, Morty was tempted by Rick's request. He bit his lower lip nervously, looking away uncomfortably. He didn't want to repent as it had before, but this time it was different. Now he had a pill in front of him who don't knows what he would do to him, and the suspicion that Rick was pretending to be drunk turned on a warning that made him take another step back. He certainly would not regret this, he was sure of it.

« Stop it, Rick, I-I don't want to t-take it ».

For a moment, like a blink of an eye, Morty noticed Rick darken in his face and noticed it only because he knew well the scientist's reactions to his "no". Rick placed the pill on the workbench and grabbed an ampoule with a bright blue liquid, which rattled against the tools on the table before he raised it, as if in a kind of toast.

« I let you choose first, Morty – he drank all the liquid in one sip, throwing away the bottle that shattered on the other side of the garage – but you can't always do it your way », the tone of voice had changed, it was low and serious. He had a watery and penetrating look, but Morty's attention was drawn to something that made him short of breath. Three arms were growing at the center of Rick's chest at an impressive speed, in a few seconds they were already formed and the scientist looked at them with a satisfied air, before turning back to the boy.

« I never would have believed it, but that little train gave me a beautiful idea, you know? The greatest gift ever… », Rick continued, opening and closing the fists of the five hands as if to test them, before setting his eyes on Morty again, who was not understanding what was going on, until Rick sprang to his feet, grabbing him. Two hands blocked his wrists, one encircled his side to bring him closer, another grabbed his cheeks, pressing hard to force him to open his mouth. Morty tried to resist as much as possible, terrified of the whole situation, but his cheeks hurt and Rick's grip was firm and strong. He could not move an inch.

When he gave up just opening his lips, the fifth hand first stuck the pill in his mouth and then he corked it tightly, preventing him from spitting it out. He looked at Rick with hatred and tried to hide the pill under his tongue, but that was already beginning to melt and had a disgusting taste. With tears in her eyes in shame and cursing Rick in all the ways she knew, she swallowed. He hated to admit it, but it was all exciting. He squeezed his legs to hide the nascent erection, he didn't want Rick to notice it. The scientist watched him swallow, but evidently he was not satisfied, believing that Morty could have pretended it. They remained like that, Rick with a cursed grin on his lips looked into his grandson's eyes, who tried to bite his hand to free himself. But something made the boy stiffen in the scientist's arms. A _strange feeling_ in the ass made his eyes widen, terrified. What the hell had that drunk bastard done to him?

What the scientist expected must have happened, because it freed his mouth, finally allowing him to breathe better, but he did not leave it with the other four arms. With one free hand she went to feel his ass and what Morty felt made his legs soft.

He had three buttocks. He clearly felt the scientist's hand palpate them all, one after the other. It was as if he had grown one in the center, it was so absurd that he could not even embarrass himself that his grandfather was touching his ass as if nothing was happening.

« Well, very well, Morty ».

He barely noticed that with one hand Rick had grabbed a remote control with a red button in the center from the counter, pressing it. A strange sound followed, like a click, but he was too busy thinking about his three buttocks.

« What the f-fuck did you d-do to me, Rick? I have t-three- ».

But Rick stuck two fingers in his mouth, so deep that Morty risked a retching and immediately afterwards he pulled them out, slipping them into the boy's pants, slowly sliding between his two slits, lower and lower. Morty escaped a sob of surprise and the member jumped between his thighs. What the fuck…

« What did I do to you… or what did you do to me, Morty? », with a second hand Rick grabbed his chin, forcing him to raise his face.

Morty swallowed. Drunk Rick was scary, but when he was sober he was even worse.

« I'll just tell you one more time, Morty. Give grandpa a kiss », he approached his face barely, brushing his lips with hers with a sardonic grin.

Morty couldn't think, paralyzed as he was. Rick's hands squeezed him tightly and the one on his ass slid more and more down, brushing against him… good heavens he had two fucking holes. His head turned, that was too much for him.

« Morty », the scientist's voice was a low, guttural admonition. The boy had his cheeks on fire, he was starting to get seriously hot and his heart was pounding. He understood that Rick would not accept a third "no" that day.

He barely rested his lips against those of the scientist, who pounced on his like a hungry predator, as if he had not waited for anything else all day or all his life, invading him with his tongue, with his strong flavor, but who curiously it didn't taste like alcohol.

He knew. That old bastard had pretended to be drunk from the beginning.

It had given him the opportunity to choose hours earlier, but Rick Sanchez actually gave him no choice. It gave him the semblance of being able to make a decision, but in the end it was just his way of getting him to do what he wanted in a more fun way.

The grip on Morty's arms and body loosened slightly as the hand in his pants slid further and further. Rick touched his two openings, one with the middle finger and one with the ring finger. Morty was in danger of passing out.

His dick throbbed painfully and was ashamed of being so damned excited, but that situation was as absurd as it was hot.

Rick's kiss became more demanding as the man got excited in turn. He also slipped another hand into Morty's pants, but this time in the front, going to grab his hard member. Morty tried to pull back, but the scientist would not allow him to move, holding him with the other three arms in a steel vice. He tried in every way not to pant, on the one hand terrified that someone could hear them and on the other he did not want to give Rick satisfaction. He couldn't always have won it so easily.

« Do you want me to believe that you don't like it? », Rick murmured, clutching his cock in one hand and entering him with two fingers. Morty didn't even let him finish the sentence that started to moan so loudly that Rick increased the dose, starting to masturbate him and sinking more into him. He bit his neck, chuckling softly, and while with two hands he took care of making Morty enjoy, with the other he began to undress him. Having five arms was a unique convenience and he was having a lot of fun… he couldn't wait to show the boy what else he had in store for him.

He threw Morty's clothes on the ground, leaving him completely naked, and sat on the swivel chair, making his grandson sit astride him, touching him everywhere with all his hands available.

Morty was panting on the scientist's neck, closer and closer to orgasm. Feeling all those arms on him was the strangest feeling he had ever experienced in his life. Not that he had any comparison, but it was absurd. Everything with Rick was absurd, dangerous and exciting.

Rick let himself go against the backrest and with two hands grabbed his grandson by the hips, to press the erection between his legs. The reaction that the boy almost had did not make him laugh.

Morty held his breath noisily, lowering his head to look. Rick was still fully dressed, but Morty noticed that there was something abnormal. The scientist's pants _were far too swollen_. With another of his tempting smiles, Rick slowly unbuttoned them under the boy's eyes and lowered them along with the underwear. In addition to three extra arms, Rick had two cocks. Morty blazed.

« N-no, no, no, no. R-Rick, I'm l-leaving, that's too mu- », he tried to go down to the scientist, but he stopped him again with three arms.

« Do you think you can leave me like this? – Rick bit his earlobe, but Morty tried again to extricate himself from that hold, in vain – give grandpa another kiss », he whispered it in his ear in a low and scratched tone, which did not allow replies. It was an order, not a request. Morty shiddered.

He reached out to kiss him again, but Rick shook his head, smacking his tongue in amusement, biting Morty's lower lip.

« Not on lips… ».

He pushed Morty down, forcing him to kneel between his legs while he touched both of his dicks. The garage floor was cold, but Morty was so excited it burned. He looked at Rick's cocks right in front of his face and the man brought them both close to his mouth. He didn't know what to do, he had never given a blowjob, and this was beyond his imagination.

He put his hands on the scientist's knees, licking one of the two Rick's penis, who let his head go against the backrest, hissing with pleasure.

« Good boy, Morty… continue », It was another order.

Morty took courage, licking the whole shaft before one and then the other penis, taking turns.

Rick grabbed Morty's hand with his, taking it to one of its members to get masturbated, wrapping his fingers around Morty's to dictate the rhythm. Another hand sank into the boy's brown hair, pushing his head to take the other up to his throat.

The scientist had made many in his life, but that was the most incredible and exciting thing that had ever happened to him. He was spying on his grandson from top to bottom, with his eyes half closed and his head tilted back, panting and moaning. He would go on like this for hours, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He got up, taking the boy in weight and slamming him against the spacecraft next to them, holding his wrists firmly with two hands and raising his thighs with two others. Morty tried to protest, suspended with his back against the spaceship, completely exposed to Rick and his two erections. The scientist pounced on his neck, biting it and sucking it.

« Tell me you want it », he whispered to him in a muffled voice against his skin, tickling him.

« N-no, I- ».

With the last free hand, the one that came out right in the center of his chest, he chuckled and licked two fingers with a lewd gesture, wetting both erections and placing them between Morty's buttocks, pushing to enter.

« Do you want it? ».

« P-please, Rick, I'm not… I’m n-not ready ».

He grabbed Morty's dick in his own fist, slowly moving his hand.

« I don't think I understand correctly. Do you want it, Morty? », he still bit his skin between his neck and ear, moving slowly to penetrate it. Morty groaned in pain, clenching his fists locked on the sides of his face. He was so damned horny that he was wetting Rick's hand wrapping his cock.

« _Yes d-daddy,_ _please_ ».

If there was any way to make Rick completely lose his mind, Morty had hit him in the face. The man entered him without being able to control himself, pushing the boy forcefully against the spacecraft, possessing him as he had dreamed for days and nights.

Morty was split in two, screaming between the pain of penetration and the pleasure of Rick touching him. The sensation he felt would not even have been able to describe it, to feel both penises that came and went ever stronger was painful, but he had always been a crazy masochist and was rapidly reaching orgasm.

Like a flash, his grandfather's words came back to him a few hours earlier.

“ _I love you, Morty. Give grandpa a kiss._ ”

He shouted the scientist's name as he came, splashing on himself. Rick kissed him again and let go of his wrists, holding him close in an embrace, heedless of getting his shirt dirty with the boy's sperm, who clung to his lab coat, clasping his thighs around his waist.

The man passed a hand behind his neck, kissing him with more transport and passion, tightened more than ever to the boy's body. They parted only to catch their breath and looked each other in the eyes. Grays in browns for an infinite moment.

« Morty… », Rick bit his tongue to keep from continuing the sentence.

He felt like a coward. He wanted to tell him again, tell that he loved him, it was the fucking perfect moment, it wouldn't have been ambiguous this time, but he couldn't. With the excuse of biting his neck again, he hid his face from the sight of his grandson, while his thrusts changed in intensity, slower and deeper, as if he enjoyed every second that passed with Morty's body tight to his, binding him to himself with all his arms, crushed against the spacecraft.

That boy was making him soft.

« Morty », he repeated between pushes and gasps, still unable to continue the sentence, but Morty took Rick's face in his hands, looked him in the eyes again for a moment, before closing them and giving him a light kiss on the lips. A kiss that was almost as sweet as the one that had given him hours before on the forehead.

_"It was sweet, I love you."_

_Tell him, asshole. Tell him now._

He returned the kiss with the same sweetness, as he came inside him, snarling his name with anger, but infusing in that single word everything that at that moment he could not say.

Pretending to be drunk had been easy, but saying it now would have a unique meaning. He could no longer hide behind the hangover, he would have totally exposed himself and he could not.

Although he had come he could not detach himself from the boy. He couldn't have been so cowardly. Rick Sanchez was not afraid of anything.

« Morty… ».

« Me too, R-Rick. M-me too ».

Again, that boy had amazed him, leaving him speechless. He held back a smile, pulling away from the boy and making him fall to the ground. He immediately turned his back on him, returning to the work surface.

« What the f-fuck are you talking about, Morty? You are r-really gay, lil’ shit. Drink this, so you'll go b-back to having a no _beuuurp_ rmal ass ».

he passed him an ampoule with a red liquid, drinking an equal one. Both the arms and the extra penis disappeared almost instantly. He took the flask from his lab coat and out of the corner of his eye watched Morty drink the liquid in turn. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shiny, but she had a slight smile on her lips.

Insolent lil’ shit.


End file.
